Far Away
by blueXstar
Summary: [FF Slash] Hermione realizes that distance can hurt or help you, love can make or break you, and that time eventually shapes things to the way they should be. Song fic.


**Written on not much of a whim, but really several days of thinking. I hope I've captured everything in the right light. I think I have and I'm very happy with how this turned out. I hope you are too.

* * *

**

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

The act couldn't have hurt more even if it had been an act of physical shoving to get Hermione out of the room. The thing is, people forget that words hurt just as bad as actions, and sometimes they hurt even worse. The fact was simple, Hermione had entered the sixth year dorms where Ginny currently was, alone only wanting to spend time with her. That's all. A friend enjoying the company of another friend. It didn't matter that in Hermione's case, the act was more out of love than friendship.

It seemed that it didn't matter to Ginny. She seemed fine until the door opened followed by a few chatty girls all telling stories and gossip from their day. "Hermione, look, this isn't a great time." She said at first. She paused,"maybe later."

"Alright." Hermione said trying not to sound defeated,"when?" She asked. Ginny just shook her head. Her head sort of bobbed in the direction of the door, followed by a frustrated sigh. "Ginny?"

"Look, it's not a good time." she said. That was that. Feeling angered, Hermione turned on her heels and exited the dorms. She went back to her room and wondered why the sudden change in her. Why the frustrated comments, the angered sighs, and the well placed hints that she didn't want her around at the time. For this, Hermione was sure she could never say "I love you" no matter how desparately she wanted to.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

Just because a huge physical distance did not exist between the two did not mean there wasn't a distance at all. Ginny was cold, her expressions towards Hermione, once bright and welcoming were dark, icy stares that tore through her and hurt her so much. Tore into her heart so deeply sometimes she wasn't sure how real she was. How real it all was. Instead of finding comfort in Hermione for the things that once bothered her before, she was going to the younger generation, the sixth years who hadn't nearly as much experience in the things Hermione had. How could she find so much comfort with them? Surely they weren't as loving as Hermione, as comforting as her touch, nor was it possible in any way they loved her like she did. It wasn't fair. Maybe, if she had the courage to tell her, things would change.

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

As the war raged on around them, and the closing of Hogwarts, Hermione saw no reason to stay behind and die without putting up a fight. The one person who she cared for the most seemed not to care for her anymore, so she made the choice to leave. Go away with The Order and help the fight. The older members protested, but with all the recent deaths, they needed help. Help that Ginny's parents weren't willing to let her give, and for that, Hermione was sort of glad. She could go away and fight without the bother of Ginny and her actions. The day she broke it to the few friends that she had left, Ginny only stared at her coldy, her usual stance. A few seconds went by and Ginny left. Stormed out of the room as if she was being left behind. She never understood however that she'd stay if she could. She really would because she loved and cared for her so much. Ginny never saw what she was trying to give, so maybe, this was her only choice. To go away. Try to forget what was happening and beat this evil that had taken over, the one that threatened to destroy all that Hermione had worked so hard to destroy herself. It was all she could see herself doing.

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

The months passed slowly, and the group trudged slowly on, collecting information and going after the traitors that had agreed to help Voldemort complete his evil plans. Hermione was worn, weathered like her shoes that definitely needed repairing. Her muscles never ceased to ache, her mind never shut off, and her heart never let go of Ginny. Letters to The Order were not uncommon and to Hermione's surprise, she recieved one a dark fall evening. An owl, one that was quite unidentifiable flew through the mist and dropped the letter into her lap. Ginny had written only one tiny sentence, but since that letter, she never gave up anymore. She kept it on her at all times. When she was tired and weak, and feeling as if she couldn't go on any longer, she'd pull the piece of parchment from her robes and unfold it carefully as not to rip it. She had unfolded and refolded it so many times, the creases were becoming weak, the paper crinkled. "Don't give up. I love you."

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

The homecoming had been bittersweet. The war over, many she had fought beside were dead, but Voldemort and his most loyal fell beside him. The war was over. Some considered it such a hollow victory, but Hermione knew that those who died had not died in vain. It was all for a greater cause. When they arrive back at the ministry, word about the downfall of Voldemort had reached everyone and the town was just beginning to fill again with the wizarding families that fled to unknown places to stay safe. After hours of questions and answers, Hermione was finally able to leave, only to be attacked by strong arms and a flurry of red hair. Taking a moment to realize who the arms and hair belonged, Hermione finally gasped at the realization. Ginny. She had come to see her home. "I've missed you,"she said. "You have no idea how much I have missed you," she continued,"no idea."

The two went off. Out to dinner to catch up on talk, then back to Ginny's house, as most of the Weasleys were still out on business. Side by side on the couch, Ginny reach out to touch Hermione's cheek softly. Stroking it she sighed,"I really have missed you. I felt so betrayed when you left. I felt as if you were leaving me to die. Leaving me without telling me that you loved me ever again. I waited on you to write me. Every morning I was up at the crack of dawn, sometimes waiting hours upon hours for the letter that never came. Hermione, you worried me terribly."

Stunned, Hermione sobbed,"I wanted to tell you. I tried, you acted as if I didn't matter, as if I was of no importance, and that hurt. It hurt so damn much." She sobbed harder. Ginny sighed and captured Hermione in a strong embrace. She kissed her over and over again. A kiss on one cheek than the other, small kisses on her eyelids which ultimately lead to deeper kisses upon her lips.

_Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

The rest of the night was spent lying together in bed, limbs tangled together, hands tracing contours of bodies, and whispers of "I'm sorry" and "never again" filled eachothers ears. Fingers tangled in hair, with slight tugs causing lips to meet in sweet kisses. The night eventually ends with Hermione falling asleep to the sound of Ginny's relaxed breathing.

Feeling as if it needed said, she whispered,"never let me go" and Ginny's hold on her become tighter. Whether or not Ginny was awake and listening, or she was asleep and it was just a coincidence, it didn't matter. She took that as a good sign.


End file.
